


Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [5]
Category: RWBY, RWBY: After the Fall
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Ball Gag, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bukkake, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Impregnation, Leashes, Leg Irons, Missionary Position, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police Brutality, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Pulling of Animal Ears, Rape, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: After Carmine Esclados made off with their charges and left their teammates dead in the desert, Coco and Velvet finally make their way back to Vacuo, eager for revenge. However, when the ladies of Team CFVY go to the police for help, they find themselves in handcuffs and framed for all their enemy's crimes.Later, Arslan's attempts to prove her friends' innocence lands her in handcuffs herself, with Reese soon meeting the same fate.
Relationships: Arslan Altan/Original Male Character(s), Arslan Altan/Russel Thrush, Coco Adel/Arslan Altan, Coco Adel/Carmine Esclados, Coco Adel/Dove Bronzewing, Coco Adel/Original Male Character(s), Reese Chloris/Cardin Winchester, Reese Chloris/Original Character(s), Reese Chloris/Sky Lark, Team CRDL/Velvet Scarlatina, Velvet Scarlatina/Cardin Winchester, Velvet Scarlatina/Original Male Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 60
Kudos: 34





	1. Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina - Arrested!

Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina had been through one hell of a week.

After arriving in Vacuo to attend Shade Academy after the Fall of Beacon, Team CFVY had thought the worst was behind them. Instead, they’d answered a distress call to save the citizens of the destroyed settlement of Tuff, battling Grimm, natural predators, and the desert itself to get the townspeople to safety. Despite all the trials, they’d succeeded, escorting their charges to safety in another outlying settlement. But it had only left them vulnerable to getting a dagger shoved in their back. A smoking hot dagger by the name of Carmine Esclados.

Carmine and her partner Bertilak Celadon were huntsmen hired to escort the elderly huntsmen Edward Caspian and his grandson August to a safe settlement, a venture that Team CFVY had joined in on once their original mission had been completed. But Carmine and Bertilak had soon revealed their true colors, kidnappers engaged in illegal human trafficking, determined to sell the Caspians for their powerful semblances.

Team CFVY had tried to fight them off, but Carmine was a powerful telekinetic second only to Glynda Goodwitch. She’d whipped up a sandstorm, breaking the team’s cohesion, and when Coco had tried to mow her down with her minigun Gianduja, the busty bitch had knocked her barrel to the side and sent the bombardment straight into her teammates Fox and Yatsuhashi. Coco and Velvet had been so shocked, they’d left themselves wide open for the sandstorm to sweep back in and blind them completely. When the two huntresses-in-training could see again, their enemies had fled with both the Caspians and their teammates’ bodies.

Needless to say, that had lit a fire under the girls. Carmine had sabotaged their scrolls before she’d revealed herself, but they had learned enough from their lessons at Shade to navigate the desert. Day in and day out, they’d trudged across the sands until finally, they made it back to Vacuo City.

“We made it, Coco,” Velvet cheered. The rabbit faunus pumped her arms in the air, her camera Anesidora hanging off her belt. “We made it!”

“Damn right,” Coco grinned, Gianduja swaying from her shoulder in its purse form. “Now let’s find that bitch and avenge our boys.”

Velvet nodded, the normally timid girl’s hands closed into fists. Fox and Yatsuhashi had been their partners, their teammates, their _friends_. They needed to find Carmine and Bertilak to save the Caspians, but neither of the girls could lie and say they weren’t out for payback. They’d lost so much in the Fall of Beacon and now even more had been taken from them. They wouldn’t take it lying down!

“Come on,” Coco said, leading Velvet down the crowded streets of the desert city. “If we want to track them down, we need information.”

The huntresses-in-training made their way to the nearest police station, more than a few present even in such a lawless land as Vacuo. They shuffled through the uniformed officers going about their business until they made their way to the desk sergeant. When he asked for their authorization to request such information, Coco had shoved her provisional huntress license across his table.

The desk sergeant’s eyes widened. “Coco… Adel? You’re Coco Adel?”

“The one and only. And this is Velvet,” Coco related, jabbing a finger at that rabbit faunus. “Now, can we see your files or not?”

“That will be perfectly possible,” the desk sergeant replied, passing back her papers. “However, I recently got orders to look out for you two. The higher-ups think you can help us out with a human trafficking case we’re working on. Could you please wait around to answer a few questions?”

“We don’t have time to wait!” Coco yelled, slamming her fist down on the desk, startling the sergeant back. “Just give us the damn files so we can find—”

“Coco!” Velvet interjected, grabbing her leader’s arm. She gestured around them with her rabbit ears, most of the nearby policemen starting to glare at the young girls. Apparently, the desk sergeant was rather well-liked.

Coco sighed, pushing her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose. “Of course, officer. We would be perfectly happy to help however we can.”

“Uh, thank you. Right this way, miss.”

The sergeant led the huntresses-in-training through the bustling station, snagging a box of paper records off a desk as they went. Eventually, he ushered them into an interrogation room, placing the files on top of the metal table within. Aside from a pair of steel chairs and a single one-way mirror, it was the only furniture in the room, something that irked Coco on an instinctually aesthetic level. She understood it was ludicrously minor given the circumstances but come on! This was Vacuo, exotic desert oasis! Why did the interrogation room look just like the ones back home in Vale?

“These boxes should contain the files you’re looking for on Carmine Esclados,” the policeman said. “You can go through them in here. I’ll let you know when the detectives working the human trafficking case get back.”

“Great, thank you so much,” Velvet smiled.

The sergeant returned the rabbit girl’s grin and shut the door behind him.

Coco scoffed, her beret shifting over her luscious chestnut hair as she shook her head. She stomped over to the table on her combat high-heels and began sifting through the box. “You’d think they’d have a better place to put us than an interrogation room.”

“You saw how crowded it was out there. Be glad they had any room at all,” Velvet chastised her leader. “Coco, are you alright?”

“No, I’m not fucking alright, Velvet!” Coco shouted. When her only remaining teammate recoiled from her raised voice, the sunglasses-wearing fashionista sighed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s alright,” Velvet assured her. “After everything that’s happened, it was a stupid question. But at least we made it back to the city.”

“Yeah, and we’re just sitting here,” Coco bemoaned. “After all that time slogging through the desert, I imagined things would pick up steam. But we’re not closing to getting justice for the guys and finding… Carmine…”

The beret-wearing teen quirked an eyebrow. Velvet didn’t notice and came around to the same side of the table as her teammate, placing a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“We’ll find her, Coco, don’t worry,” the rabbit faunus stated. “You heard what the desk sergeant said. They’re already looking into a human trafficking case, so they might have already rescued Edward and Gus—”

“Oh no,” Coco muttered. Her sunglasses covered eyes rose to meet Velvet’s brown orbs. “Did we ever tell him that we were looking for Carmine?”

“What? Of course, we… didn’t.”

Velvet’s eyes widened, both girls instantly realizing what the desk sergeant’s foreknowledge meant.

The sultry voice oozing exotic lust only confirmed the danger.

“What can I say? I’m popular wherever I go.”

Coco and Velvet both reached for their weapons, but an unseen force froze their limbs midmovement. Their muscles completely locked up, both girls were telekinetically pushed into the side of the table and bent over its reflective steel surface.

The door to the interrogation room burst open and the desk sergeant led half a dozen uniformed officers inside, swarming over the huntresses-in-training and yanking their arms behind their backs. They were pressed into the table, their faces and breasts squished against the cold metal. Coco’s purse and Velvet’s camera were both lifted from their belts by the sergeant and carried over to the entrance. Just in time for the true mastermind to arrive.

The Rattlesnake of the Sands sauntered into the room, a victorious smirk on her face. As always, Carmine radiated sex appeal from every inch of her body. Curves that any woman would kill for, a stylish navy jacket with a silver shoulder cape, and crimson booty shorts with a pair of Sai sheathed at the belt, all topped by a long mane of auburn hair with a silver streak down the center made a package that Coco was ashamed to say she’d found smoking hot the first time she’d seen it. Now, she just wanted to beat her to a pulp.

Carmine accepted Gianduja from the desk sergeant and slipped the handbag over her shoulder. “Looks like I won’t have to get my own after all, huh, Coco. I hope you don’t mind. It’s not you’ll have any use for it where you’re going.”

“You bitch!” Coco screamed.

The fashionista thrashed against the policemen holding her down, but with Carmine’s semblance helping them she couldn’t muster the necessary strength.

“Officers, please!” Velvet cried, doing her own best to struggle against the uniformed men pinning her to the table. “This woman is a murderer! She killed our teammates!”

“Oh, I’m afraid you’re mistaken, my dear bunny,” Carmine chuckled. “You two killed your teammates. When they tried to stop you from kidnapping the poor Caspians who I was hired to protect.”

“What?!” Velvet squealed.

“You cunt!” Coco roared. “I’m going to kill you— _ah!_ ”

The huntress’s death threats were interrupted when the uniformed officers finally managed to overcome her and teammate’s strength and slam them down into the steel surface, the fashionista’s sunglasses cracking from the impact. After that, their arms were wrenched behind their backs and freezing metal handcuffs closed tight around their wrists.

“Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina,” the desk sergeant proclaimed with a cocky smile. “You are under arrest for murder, unlicensed human trafficking, kidnapping, resisting arrest, and terrorism. Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due free women. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Vacuo Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminals?”

“She’s lying! She’s the criminal!” Velvet protested. With the gravity dust in the handcuffs binding their arms, their auras and semblances were disabled. Their loss of strength caused Carmine to release her telekinetic hold on them, but the policemen just used the opportunity to redouble their hold on the young huntresses-in-training, their hands exploring all over the girls’ bodies. One of the officers raked his palms across the rabbit faunus’ chest and fondled her clothed breasts. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Quiet you!” the officer commanded, giving her bosom a hard squeeze. “Cute little White Fang sluts like you need to be thoroughly searched.”

“White Fang!?” Velvet squealed.

Carmine pursed her lips, tinkering with the rabbit faunus’ camera. “Didn’t you hear the terrorism charge? After I found that Grimm mask in your bag, I knew you were the spy they’d used to take down Beacon. And that’s going to make sure you’re found guilty at your trial.”

“I don’t have a White Fang mask! I’m not a terrorist! You planted that on me—hey! Stop that! No!”

Velvet’s protests went unheeded and the police officer gripped the golden zipper around her neck. With a cruel smirk, the uniformed man pulled down the zipper and opened up her brown combat jacket. He then slipped the straps of her translucent black undershirt off her shoulders, unveiling her sizable breasts barely contained in a brown sports bra. Unsurprisingly, that too was tugged off, her mammaries bouncing for all the world to see.

Her breasts not the biggest in Beacon or Shade, but they were supple, full orbs of pale flesh, both of them glistening with sweat from her long journey through the desert. The officer pawed at them, his palms digging into her tits while his fingers pinched her pink nipples tight.

Velvet gasped from the pain, her long ears shooting up as sensation shot through her sensitive areas. Her thick, pillowy butt, her only body part that wasn’t currently restrained, squirmed within her brown shorts and black leggings, desperately trying to escape the unwanted stimulation.

“Look at this!” one of the policemen taunted. “Looks like what they say about rabbits multiplying applies to rabbit faunus as well!”

“She’s certainly working her ass like it,” another remarked. “This criminal slut is gonna catch a fine price on the market!”

The second officer brought his palm down on Velvet’s butt, cackling as her thick cheeks jiggled from the spanking. The rabbit faunus yelped at the strike and opened her mouth to protest the action, but whatever words she may have spoken were cut off by another smack. Soon, she was squealing to the ceiling as a barrage of spanks rained down on her ass. The first officer took the opportunity to remove a _special_ piece of prison restraining gear from his belt.

Velvet’s lips were stuck open by her yelps, but her squeals increased tenfold in pitch when the officer gripped her long locks of dark brown hair and _yanked_ her back, her scalp screaming as her head was tugged upward. Those same screams were then muffled when the policeman jammed a brown ballgag in her mouth. The rabbit faunus’ eyes widened as her hair was brushed to the side as the leather straps were locked tight around her skull, securing the shiny rubber sphere between her lips.

“There,” the policeman grinned. “The animal is properly muzzled.”

“You bastards!” Coco shouted. The officers pinning her to the table had one of their number kneel behind her and clamp his hands around her stylish high-heel boots. The officer slowly rose back to standing, frisking the huntress’s long legs from her defined calves all the way up to her thick thighs until his palms finally landed on her tight, perky ass.

Coco gasped, horrified as the policemen undid her bandolier from around her waist. She turned to the desk sergeant.

“You can’t believe her!” she begged, her terror mounting as her fly was unzipped and her black lace panties were pushed aside, the cool police station air tickling her pussy lips. “She’s framing us!”

“Oh really,” the desk sergeant smirked. “Because she brought us the bodies of your teammates. I don’t think any jury is going to think a pair of Sai put holes the size of minigun gun rounds in those two. And we caught you red-handed trying to get rid of your files in our case records.”

“What?!”

Carmine grinned and flicked her hand upward. Two manilla folders telekinetically rose from the box on the table and opened up in midair. Coco’s chocolate eyes widened. Inside were her and Velvet’s school I.D. pictures, along with a list of crimes in black text and a large red stamp of the words ‘ARREST ON SIGHT’.

“There have been arrest warrants out for you two for days now,” the desk sergeant gloated. “As soon as Carmine arrived and told us that a few choice little snacks had found a thread to pull on the side operation, we’ve been waiting for you to show yourselves. We’ve had guys waiting around Shade waiting to catch you. Never thought you’d just walk into one of our stations.”

Coco paled, the situation suddenly becoming clear. As cunning a huntress as Carmine was, she’d never be able to keep such a large illegal human trafficking operation underground on her lonesome. Vacuo was infamously corrupt, but after living in Vale for their entire lives, neither Coco nor Velvet had put together that at least some of the cops would have to be involved, let alone that so many were dirty. And because of that, they’d fallen right into the frameup.

Carmine lowered the files back into the box and sauntered forward. She snagged Coco’s beret and plopped it atop her head before snatching her sunglasses off her nose.

“Don’t look so glum, Coco. Prison stripes are in this season,” Carmine mocked. She glanced down at the stolen sunglasses and frowned at the crack splintering across the frame. “Aw. These were so chic.”

“You bitch!” Coco screamed, stamping her feet and fruitlessly break the police officers’ hold on her, her chestnut hair tossed about.

Huntresses and huntresses-in-training were subject to harsher laws than normal people, an agreement between the kingdoms that superpowered warriors that fought Grimm with their bare hands needed to be firmly controlled, especially with the amount of freedom they were given. As such, if a huntsman was found guilty of a crime, even if they had only been just accepted into an academy, they would be sentenced to slavery for life. And these bastards wanted her and Velvet to take the fall for the human trafficking ring, and Fox and Yatsuhashi’s murders, to spend the rest of their lives in chains for their crimes!

Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be anything she could do to stop them.

The leader of Team CFVY was yanked to her feet by her handcuffed hands, one of the police officers shoving a glistening brown ballgag between her lips. Coco struggled as hard as she could against her captors, but all she accomplished was getting the uniformed men to grip her tighter while one of them kneeled down and strapped a pair of leg irons around her ankles, each of the metal shackles squeezing her designer high heeled boots.

Once she was fully restrained, Coco found the policemen intent on finishing what they’d begun. One of the corrupt officers reached past her unzipped fly and nudged her panties aside before plunging two fingers into her holes, one in her pussy and one in her ass.

The fashionista howled into her ballgag, her privates burning at the officer’s intrusion. She wasn’t wet and she wasn’t aroused, so the policeman’s fingers just scraped across her tight flesh. Her asshole, not meant to have anything enter its compact confines from the outside, protested the loudest at the rough treatment, pain shooting through the huntress’s bum.

Her folds however were meant to receive such treatment, biologically speaking at least. Coco had no interest in the male form, but her body was still hardwired for reproduction. Thus, despite her abject horror at what was happening to her, it wasn’t long before her juices began to swell from the policeman’s ministrations, the finger in her cunt swiftly becoming soaked.

She couldn’t allow this! She was Team CFVY’s leader! She couldn’t allow her team to be so utterly defeated!

She looked to Velvet, hoping to find solidarity, to find hope, that her teammate was at least with her. But all she found was a handcuffed rabbit faunus with her eyes rolling back into her head as tears streamed down her cheeks and drool gathered at her gagged lips. The police officers swarmed over her, groping her breasts and spanking every inch of her titanic ass as if she actually was the naughty criminal they were framing her as.

They were framing her, framing both of them. Velvet would go to prison for the rest of her life and _she couldn’t stop it._

Velvet’s head was thrown to the sky as she let out an earsplitting squeal through her gagged lips. Her legs bent at the knees beneath her before the young huntress collapsed onto the table, heaving. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that she’d just orgasmed from her abuse.

That sent Coco over the edge. Whether it was the sight of an attractive woman achieving pleasure, or the shame of her failure finally wearing down her pride, the fashionista finally gave in to the unwanted pressure building within her.

The officer rammed his fingers into her one more time and Coco’s eyes widened, ecstasy bombarding her nerves as her orgasm ravaged her body. Her pussy clenched around the policeman’s digit, drenching the nail in cum as the chestnut-haired huntress moaned around her gag.

A pair of camera flashes snapped her out of her stupor.

Carmine lowered Velvet’s camera, grinning at the lewd photos she’d taken of them both. “Ooo, these are nice. I might even be able to beat out your mugshots for the front page of the paper. I think the headline will ‘ _Bombshell Beacon Transfers Behind Bars!_ ’. Or maybe ‘ _Criminal Cunts Collared for Life!_ ’.”

“It’ll probably be something alliterative,” the desk sergeant laughed. “Alright, boys! Let’s get these whores booked and in their cells. This may be the last time they ever see each other until their trial, and we should give them time to say goodbye.”

The uniformed officers grinned and yanked Velvet to her feet. One of them knelt down and strapped leg irons around her ankles. After that, her handcuffed arms were gripped tight and she and Coco were marched to the door.

“Wait,” Carmine ordered suddenly.

The policemen immediately stopped and allowed the corrupt huntress to approach the women she’d framed. The auburn-haired woman hummed for a moment before pressing Coco’s cracked sunglasses back over her chocolate eyes.

“A gift from one stylish girl to another,” Carmine gloated. “I don’t wear damaged goods, but it’s probably the best a breeding slave will be able to get. And with hips like those, you’re going to be bred like the bitch you are, Ms. Adel. You and your pet bunny.” The slaver flashed a deceptively cute smile, shoving Gianduja right in the arrested woman’s face. “Thanks for the purse!”

Coco wanted to respond, wanted to kill the bitch who was stealing her weapon, who had murdered her friends. But after being brought face-to-face with just how miserably she’d failed as a leader and a teammate, she just didn’t have the energy. She was exhausted.

Coco and Velvet were marched out of the interrogation room to be processed, each of the framed girls being fingerprinted and having a mugshot taken, all the while corrupt police officers jeered at them and groped their cunts. By the end of the night, the huntresses-in-training had been thrown their jail cells, praying for a miracle to save them at their trial.

* * *

“Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina! The people of Vacuo have found you _guilty_ on all charges!”

A miracle didn’t come.

Carmine’s frameup was too good, whatever failings it may have had covered up by a legion of dirty cops and enabled by a justice system that was blatantly corrupt. The ladies of Team CFVY had been marched into court in their skintight orange prison jumpsuits (Carmine had actually grumbled about the fact that they weren’t striped) with their hands bound behind their backs and their mouths filled with rubber. Their legal defense made sure to let the huntresses see them subtly taking instructions from Carmine, reveling in their helpless outrage at the rest of the world not noticing the injustice.

But with everything stacked against them: Coco’s dust rounds matching those that killed Fox and Yatsuhashi, Velvet being slandered as a White Fang member with a planted Grimm mask, and all of their arresting officers claiming that they were trying to steal the police files on them, it wasn’t a surprise when the jury had ruled them guilty. The audience of the trial had erupted into cheers, condemning the Beacon sluts who’d dared to break the law in their kingdom.

The judge banged his gavel for silence and leveled a pitiless stare at the convicted criminals. “Ms. Adel. Ms. Scarlatina. As punishment for your crimes, I hereby sentence you to a lifetime of slavery each. The arresting officers have accepted the right of first claim and optioned to have you sold on the kingdom’s market. Take them away!”

It was a violation of the Virgin Clause, designed to prevent police from just arresting random people to sell them for the massive money virgin slaves made on the legal market. Despite the prolific fingering, groping, and spanking Coco and Velvet had suffered in prison, neither had technically had their cherries popped, and thus the arresting officers should have needed to have sex with them putting them up for sale. But this was Vacuo. To those in power, the written law was merely a guideline.

The bailiffs came forward and bent the former huntresses-in-training over the defendants’ desk. Each of the girls did their best to struggle, but without their aura, they simply didn’t have the strength to break out of their handcuffs. Tears slipped down Coco and Velvet’s cheeks as black leather slave collars, each fitted with miniature gravity dust matrixes, were wound around their throats and clasped shut around their pale necks, sealing their powers forever.

Both girls were wrenched back to their feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom, the audience jeering them all the way.

Well, not the entire audience. Carmine blew them a kiss as they were hauled off to prison.

* * *

Velvet sobbed, shivering within the chains binding her wrists and ankles. Aside from them and her slave collar, she was completely naked, a blindfold around her eyes keeping even her night vision in darkness.

She’d been separated from Coco when they’d returned from the trial, both of them now convicted criminals and private property. Once she was back in her cell, the guards had taken great pleasure in stripping her out of her prison jumpsuit and injecting her with the tracker chips her new owner and the kingdom would use to find her if she attempted to escape. After that, the rest of the night had been the usual abuse until she’d been left to cry herself to sleep.

The day after that brought a change though. Early in the morning, guards and fetched her and brought her to a new processing area. They said she’d been bought, laughed about they’d gotten more bids for a ‘breeding bunny’ then they’d ever gotten for a human woman, and informed her that the buyer had optioned to have her shipped to them at the kingdom’s expense.

“Not to worry, slut,” the head guard had grinned, a steel crate being lowered by forklift beside him. “Your new master wants you to arrive nice and wet. So we’re going to give you a gift for the trip.”

He raised his hand to reveal said ‘gift’: a bright pink vibrator. Velvet screamed in panic, but with her hands bound behind her and leg irons locked on her feet, she couldn't escape. The guards had held her still as the device was shoved into her pussy. From there, she was lifted up by her arms and legs, bent over, and shoved into the tight metal crate. A blindfold was wrapped around her tearful brown eyes, sealing her in darkness as the _crash_ of the crate’s lid confirmed that she was trapped.

And then the humming began.

She didn’t know how long the trip was. Hours, days, weeks, time blurred together in the darkness, the vibrator buzzing within her cunt at its highest setting. Her pussy lips, so abused from her time in prison, sang as the device massaged her folds, her juices soaking every inch of the cavern. Velvet came more than once, her body spasming from the pleasure and smacking her limbs against the walls of the cramped crate.

The entire time, her tears wouldn’t stop falling. This shouldn’t have been happening to her! She’d done nothing wrong! She was innocent, but she’d spend the rest of her life as a slave, the whole world thinking she was a criminal slut, a terrorist and a murderer, while Carmine went on to kidnap as many people as she liked.

She’d never get justice for Yatsu, sweet, gentle Yatsu, her partner who she’d wondered about becoming more with. She’d never avenge Fox, her teammate who’d always been ready with a clever quip to lighten their minds. She’d never see Coco again, her brave, spirited leader condemned to the same sentence as her.

That above all made Velvet sob through her body’s euphoria, no matter how much the vibrator buzzed.

At last though, the lid to the crate was opened. Hands reached down and pulled Velvet to her feet, lifting her out of the box and removing the vibrator from her pussy. A hand reached up and started undoing her blindfold.

The limbs, meaty and strong, had not been cruel as the guards always were. The rabbit faunus, tired beyond all belief, didn’t bother fighting it. After all she’d been put through, after all the horror that had been rained down on her team, maybe the universe would have mercy. Maybe her new master, whoever they were, would be kind.

The blindfold was pulled away and Velvet blinked to readjust her eyes to the light. When her sight returned, her face paled.

She should have known better than to expect the universe to have mercy on her.

“Nice to see you again, you animal.”

Cardin Winchester, the cocky first year who’d spent his first semester at Beacon going out of his way to bully and torment Velvet, apparently finding the faunus students in his own year to be unworthy prey. Though as time had gone on, his attacks had lessened until by the time of the Vytal Festival they’d stopped completely. The rabbit girl didn’t know whether Coco and Yatsu had confronted him behind her back, if he’d learned that he was wrong, or if the course load had just gotten too much for him to bother with the distraction of bullying, but he hadn’t made any trouble since transferring to Shade along with most of the students displaced by the Fall. That tragedy had been as traumatizing for him as it had been for everyone else.

But now, the redheaded, broad-chested boy glared down at her, the rest of Team CRDL assembled behind him. Russel, Dove, and Sky matched their leader’s furious stare.

“Carden!” Velvet cried, shuffling forward with her chained legs. “Plehse, yuu haafe tuu beelieve meh—”

“I don’t have to believe anything you say, you lying whore!” Cardin shouted. He stomped forward and towered over his new slave. “I should have known you were a dirty White Fang spy. I should have known! But after I misjudged Jaune at Forever Fall when he saved me, I started doubting myself. And because I did, his partner got killed!”

“Nikos may have kicked the crap out of us in spars, but that doesn’t mean we wanted her dead,” Sky sneered.

“But she is,” Russel continued.

“And it’s your fault,” Dove snarled. “You and your terrorist buddies.”

Velvet tried shriek through her ballgag, explain to them that she wasn’t White Fang, that she been framed!

But Cardin wasn’t a good listener on the best of days, let alone when he wanted justice. He kicked Velvet’s legs out from under her, sending the rabbit faunus sprawling to her knees, her naked breasts smacking onto the cold, hard ground.

Cardin knelt behind, one of his huge, muscled hands gripping her handcuffed hands. The other one went to a familiar place from their Beacon days, grabbing onto one of Velvet’s long rabbit ears and yanking it back.

“Ah!” Velvet yelled, pain tearing into her skull. “Carden, sto—"

“You will call me master, you terrorist bitch!” Cardin roared, grinding her face and chest into the ground. “Say it, whore. Say it!”

“Mahster! Mahster!” Velvet squealed through her gag, desperate for the torture to stop. Only for the feeling of a bulbous tip at her pussy lips to remind her that it was far from over.

“You’re going to pay for your crimes, Ms. Scarlatina. And you’ll start my improving your species’ standing,” Cardin declared. “Your juicy rabbit cunt is going to pump out a litter of faunus who will honest, law-abiding citizens, like… uh… Sky, what was the name of that guy who gave us the advice about the city before we came here?”

“Sun Wukong, boss.”

“Right! Like Sun Wukong! A standup monkey!” Cardin grinned, somehow actually oblivious to how racist he was still being. He raised his hand and delivered a sharp _smack_ to his slave’s bottom, Velvet yelping as her fat cheeks jiggling. “Your penance starts now, you criminal slut!”

He sank his cock into the rabbit woman’s soaking quim. He pulled back on her ears and arms, using the convicted huntress’s limbs as reins as he pounded her into the floor.

Velvet squealed, her ballgag barely able to muffle her cries. After so long being subjected to the torments of prison and then the ministrations of the vibrator in the crate, her body didn’t care that she was being raped, only that a thick, meaty cock was ravaging her cunt. Cardin’s rigid phallus only had to brush against her womb and she orgasmed harder than she ever had when she was arrested in the police station.

“Cumming already, whore? Ha!” Cardin laughed. “Guess it’s true what they say about rabbits after all. You guys go get the other crate. I’ll finish breaking this slave in.”

“On it, boss,” Sky nodded, leading the others deeper down the hall. “Enjoy your new property.”

“Oh, I will.”

Cardin sped up his thrusts, ramming his pelvis into Velvet’s butt over and over, her ass cheeks growing red from the relentless pounding. His dick clawed against the sides of her pussy, whipping her folds into a frenzy as her juices lathered over his rod. The muscular huntsman-in-training pushed her handcuffed hands into the small of her back at the same time he yanked her rabbit ears towards him, bending the faunus slut backward, her sobbing face inches from her master’s sneer.

“You heard right, bun-bun,” he taunted. “Another crate. I wanted the traitors of Team CFVY matching set, so I put down bids for both of you. And last I checked; I had the highest ones on the auction block. You and your bitch of a leader are both going to get knocked up by yours truly.”

Velvet’s eyes widened, but despite what her master might have thought, it wasn’t from despair. It was hope. She thought she’d be alone for the rest of her life, banished from her family, and slapped in chains as a breeding slave, never to see a friend ever again. Even if Coco would be imprisoned as well, both their reputations ruined, at least they’d be in it together. And maybe together they could figure out how to save the Caspians and make sure Carmine went down for her crimes, even if they’d never be exonerated for the ones she’d framed them for.

That spark of hope, that single drop of joy, sent the rabbit faunus over the edge, transforming her forced carnal pleasure into true euphoria. She thrust her squishy butt back into Cardin’s dick, moaning every time his rod impaled her down its length and smacked against his balls. Her tongue licked the smooth rubber of her ballgag, her long mane of dark brown hair whipping against her sweaty, glistening back. She moaned like a whore, her cunt clenching tighter and tighter as a hail of orgasms pistoned through her.

It took several minutes, but at last, Cardin slammed her back to the ground and hilted inside her quim. A rush of rich, warm semen exploded up Velvet’s pussy, painting every inch of her womb a pale white, her eggs utterly drenched in cum. As soon as her master removed his cock from her cunt with an audible _pop_ , a dribble of cream peeking out of her maidenhead and down her thigh, the convicted rabbit faunus knew that she’d just been impregnated. She’d been knocked up by _Cardin Winchester_.

But she could make it through this. Her arrest, her framing, her slavery, even her rape, she could make it through. As long as Coco was by her side, they’d find a way through this.

“Hey! What are you guys doing back? Where’s our other terrorist slut?”

Velvet’s heart shattered at those words. Her muscles were spent, but she managed to wiggle her head around the ground to see that the rest of Team CRDL had indeed returned empty-handed.

Russel shook his head sadly. “She wasn’t delivered.”

“Just got a message from the Council,” Dove explained, reading off his scroll. “They say, ‘ _Your purchased convict, Inmate 31596 – Adel, Coco Marie, has been requisitioned by the Vacuo City Police Department for additional interrogation in ongoing cases. We apologize for any inconvenience and will reimburse you for any loss of quality in your property_ ’.”

Velvet’s ears perked up. Coco was being interrogated. By actual police? This was fantastic! The only ones who could push through that kind of requisition would be really high up, and they couldn’t all be corrupt! She’d tell them the truth and fix all of this!

“What?! That’s bullshit!” Cardin protested. “Can they do that?”

“They can as long as they got the right signature,” Sky confirmed. He leaned over Dove’s shoulder and winced. “And this one’s plenty good enough. ‘ _Signed, Warden Carmine Esclados_ ’.”

Velvet’s spirit crumbled.

Her. It was always _her_ , just waiting in the wings to throw them into the next layer of hell.

“Dammit. Well, as long as they’re using the bitch to save lives, I guess I can’t complain,” Cardin sighed, waving his team over. “I got first crack. I believe you gentleman deserve a reward for how well you’ve persevered since Beacon.”

“Aw, yeah!”

“Thanks, boss!”

“Let’s rock this criminal slut’s world!”

The boys swarmed over Velvet, turning her onto her back and then hefting her up so Dove could slide under her and sink his dick into her asshole, his tip roughly piercing through her tight sphincter. Russel gripped her thighs from below and shoved his cock into her dripping wet pussy, fucking her in as close to missionary as he could with her ankles still chained together. Sky straddled over her stomach, but instead of freeing her mouth for oral sex, he reached out, took her breasts in his hands, and sandwiched his stiff rod between her mounds of soft flesh. He shoved his phallus forward, the tip pecking at her brown ballgag as her tits rubbed its sides.

The rabbit faunus just laid there and took it, not even trying to struggle as her former classmates fucked her raw, demeaning her as a terrorist whore. She wasn’t, but what did that matter. As far as the rest of Remnant cared, she was a criminal slut who’d be convicted for her crimes and sentenced to exactly what she deserved.

Velvet Scarlatina would never be a huntress, just a young woman who murdered her friends and was condemned to be a breeding slave for the rest of her life.

And as long as Carmine was around, not even Coco could change that.

* * *

“Wakey, wakey, Ms. Adel. Ms. Adel? Oh good, you’re already up.”

Coco wouldn’t call herself ‘up’. She was bent horizontal after all.

After the trial, she’d expected to be stripped down and shipped off to her new owner the next day. Instead, she’d been left in her cell to rot for a few days, only for the guards to finally come in and slip her out of her gaudy orange jumpsuit. They’d injected her with her tracker chips, but then unexpectedly shoved a new uniform into her arms.

She’d known who was behind it as soon as she saw the black-and-white stripes.

How Carmine had swung becoming the warden for Vacuo’s primary huntress prison, Coco had no idea. But she seemed set on being just as corrupt as ever, allowing the guards to have their way with any convict they wanted for a small fee per fuck, with a special ongoing discount for the girl she’d framed, even attaching a leather leash to the convicted huntress’s slave collar.

For a week straight, Coco had been bent over, chained up, and raped in every position she’d ever imagined, filled and covered in gallons of semen. She’d had to beg the guards to take her to the prison showers, and even that had taken her triple the time it should have because they kept getting in with her and shoving her against the cracked porcelain wall.

Today was no different. She’d been awoken at the crack of dawn by a trio of men stalking into her cell and lifting her out of bed. They’d gone so far as to rip her striped jumpsuit off entirely, leaving her naked body exposed to the brisk prison air. A guard had laid down on the floor and the former fashionista had been shoved down on top of his rock-hard phallus. One of the others had knelt behind her, gripped her handcuffs, and rammed his dick into her ass, prompting a squeal from the sunglasses-wearing woman. The two officers quickly worked out a rhythm, one of them driving their penis inside their holes the instant the other pulled out of theirs to wind up for another swing. After so many days of constant abuse, Coco was wailing with every thrust, her pink quim gushing with her juices.

The final guard sought to silence those cries. He approached her from the front and swiftly undid her dark brown ballgag, one of the few times outside of meals that Coco’s mouth had been unobstructed in the last week.

The uniformed man sunk his hand into the huntress’s mocha locks, tugged her head up until her mouth was level with his rigid rod.

“You bite, and you get whipped, slut,” the guard warned. “You think this is bad. Try serving your sentence with a torn open back.”

Coco gulped at the imagery. “Get on with it, asshole.”

The guard smirked and plunged his cock into her mouth. He grasped her matted, mocha hair tight and thrust his steel rod into her gullet. Coco was pulled down his length, her cracked sunglasses smacking up against his balls. She gurgled to stop her gag reflex, flicking her tongue along her captor’s bulbous tip, her lips sucking a vacuum seal around his girth.

She sat there, bent over, for who knew how long, three fat cocks pistoning in and out of every one of her holes, the relentless, crushing pressure building with each thrust. The one fucking her pussy reached up and grabbed her breasts. Coco had been known to have one of the biggest racks in Beacon, and the guard had the time of his life mashing his fingers against her busty, buoyant melons. He leaned up and captured one of her erect pink nipples in his lips, sucking up a bead of sweat from her creamy skin and biting down hard on her meaty teat.

That was the final trigger to push Coco’s body over the edge. The convicted woman moaned hard, a succession of held back orgasms crashing through her nerves filling her with burning ecstasy. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her throat vibrating around the dick in her mouth while her pussy clenched its invader and drenched the pilfering rod in cum.

Her stimulation finally caused her captors to release their payloads. The guard beneath her gave her ballooning breasts a final tight squeeze and rammed into her privates one last time. His dick unleashed a stream of warm jizz into her womb, the creampie surely impregnating the former huntress.

The man in her ass pounded her sphincter for a few more passes, but then pulled out. His hand closed around his cock, stroking it for a few moments before it sprayed its contents. Coco shivered as her back was coated in hot splotches of pale semen, marking her like a whore.

The guard in her mouth came last, ramming the prisoner down to the base of his cock. Coco’s chocolate eyes melted, her tongue drowned in the salty taste of cream. When the stream was finished, her jailer tugged back on her mocha hair to pull her off, her wet lips hugging his rough rod until it left her mouth with a _pop_. Her jaw listed open, the pool of cum glistening in the valley of her gums.

“Swallow it, you criminal slut,” the guard ordered. “I don’t want you wasting a drop.”

Coco regained a bit of her senses and glared at the bastard, but there was nothing she could do. She tipped her head back and ushered the foul-tasting spunk down her throat.

It was then that Carmine had arrived, stalking into the barred cell in a smart gray pantsuit and her wild auburn hair restrained in a ponytail. Her fashionable heels clicked across the stone floor until she was right above Coco, smiling a serpentine smirk down at the woman she’d framed.

“I’m glad you see you’re taking so eagerly to paying your debt to society,” Carmine mocked. “And you really make the collar, handcuffs, and cracked sunglasses look work.”

“What do you want, bitch?” Coco snarled.

That earned her a slap to the face from one of the guards.

“You will treat Ms. Esclados with the proper respect, convict!” the man commanded. “You will address her as warden.”

“Mistress is agreeable too,” Carmine winked. “But business first, pleasure second.”

Coco sucked on the inside of her cheek, trying to calm the stinging sensation still playing across her flesh. “What do you want, _warden_?”

“I’m so glad you asked, Ms. Adel.” Carmine brought out her scroll and displayed a picture of a dark-skinned blonde girl in an elegant robe. “Arslan Atlan. I believe you know her.”

“We met at the Vytal Festival,” Coco confirmed, trying not to reveal just how much she and the leader of Team ABRN had bonded during their short time together. “She’s got style.”

“I have to agree. A bit traditional, but she makes it work,” Carmine nodded. “Unfortunately, since she transferred from Haven during your trial, she’s convinced you and your fuzzy bunny are ‘innocent’ and is trying to prove it. You’re going to put a stop to her.”

Coco raised her handcuffed hands behind her back. “And how am I going to that, madam warden?”

“Why, you’re going to confess to all your crimes and implicate her in them as well.”

Coco snorted. “Fat chance!”

As if there was any way in hell that she’d ever confess to all the stuff Carmine had pinned on her and Velvet, including Fox and Yatsuhashi’s murders, let alone implicate another completely innocent friend and doom her to the same life of slavery she and her teammate we condemned to.

Carmine grinned and swiped sideways on her scroll, Arslan’s photo replaced by three live video feeds. Coco’s eyes widened in horror.

The top two showed the Caspians, chained up and collared in two different locations that Coco couldn’t identify. But the lower window… showed Velvet.

Her last remaining teammate was being bounced on top of Cardin Winchester’s lap, riding him reverse cowgirl and moaning the entire time. The rabbit faunus’ cunt was dripping from a creampie, her stomach bloated out just a bit fatter than it should have been.

“Her new master already registered her as pregnant. Guess there’s more truth to faunus have faster incubation cycles than we thought,” Carmine gloated. “It’d be a shame if something were to happen to her before the baby was out of her. Or the old man. Or the kid.”

Coco gulped. “You’re bluffing. You have nothing if you kill them.”

“That’s the beauty of having three hostages. I only have to kill them one at a time to blackmail you.” Carmine’s charming smile disappeared, the rattlesnake showing her fangs. “So be a good little convict or your precious bunny is the first to go.”

Coco’s blood froze. She was Team CFVY’s leader. She had been supposed to protect her team, protect the Caspians. Instead, she’d let the innocents be kidnapped and her own weapon was used to kill Fox and Yatsuhashi. Velvet was all that was left, and she’d failed her too, let her be slandered as a terrorist and sold to her old bully.

She couldn’t let her die. Even life in slavery, a life with her master’s child forced upon her, was a life. A chance for things to get better, however stupidly slight. She was her leader. She couldn’t fail her again. Not again.

With a silent apology to Arslan, Coco nodded. Carmine’s vicious grin returned, and she raised her scroll, ready to record. One of the guards raised his, showing the script she was to read off of.

“You’re ready for your closeup, Ms. Adel.”

Coco steeled herself and looked straight into the camera.

“My name is Coco Marie Adel, Inmate 31596 of the Vacuo Huntress Correctional Facility,” she said. “Being of sound… mind and body, I… freely confess to the murders of Fox Alastair and Yatsuhashi Daichi, as well as the kidnapping and unlicensed human trafficking of Edward and August Caspian with the aid of my accomplices Arslan Atlan and… Velvet Scarlatina. I do not know what has become of my victims since they left my custody, but I can only hope that they are rescued by the brave huntsmen of Vacuo while I serve out my sentence like the dirty criminal slut I am.”

“And cut,” Carmine said. She passed her scroll to the guard next to her. “Get this to editing and then pass it off to your old sergeant. We’ll have Ms. Atlan in cuffs within the hour.”

“Of course, ma’am,” the guard nodded, running out of the cell.

Carmine turned back to Coco, telekinetically unzipping her fly and brushing aside her own black lace panties. “As for you, my naughty little convict, I think you deserve a reward. How about a taste of pussy instead of a cock for once? Would you like that, whore?”

Coco gazed emptily into the distance. “Yes… mistress.”

“Oh, someone’s learned her place,” Carmine chuckled, gripping her captive’s leash and pulling the cord tight around her throat. The guards closed on her back and pinned her handcuffed wrists to her cum stained back. “Let’s see you put that tongue to its proper use.”

She yanked the former huntress forward, choking her all the way, and smashed her mouth into her cunt. The corrupt redhead threw her head back and gasped with pleasure.

Coco mewled against Carmine’s vagina, her tongue flicking through the warden’s folds as she struggled to get air into her choked lungs. But she didn’t try to fight it.

She deserved this. Under duress or not, she had just helped frame an innocent huntress for a crime that would put her behind bars forever. For Velvet, for the Caspians, she had become a criminal, a dirty convicted slut. And with her confession given, it wouldn’t be long before she was shipped out to her master to serve as a breeding slave.

Soon enough, she’d been as knocked up as her teammate, giving birth to children who would only know their mother as a murderer and a whore.

Tears flowed out from behind Coco’s broken sunglasses, the naked fashionista finally resigned to her fate.


	2. Arslan Altan - Arrested!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arslan's attempts to prove Coco and Velvet's innocence end up landing her in police custody.

Arslan Altan was often called intense by her peers. The Golden Lion of Haven, one of the most well-regarded first-years at the academy, even her team admitted that their leader was one of the most driven huntresses they’d ever known, constantly driving them through brutal training drill to enhance their strength, drills that only increased after their humiliating loss to Team RWBY in the first round of the Vytal Festival. Those that expected her to mellow out when her headmaster was killed, and her team transferred to Shade Academy in Vacuo were equally disappointed.

But when they’d gotten to the desert, the first thing they saw was a newspaper headlined ‘ _Bombshell Beacon Transfers Behind Bars!_ ’ with the ladies of Team CFVY’s mugshots splayed all over the front page!

Arslan had only met Coco and Velvet during the Vytal Festival, but she knew enough not to believe the garbage they were on trial for. Anyone who’d ever met the confident and stylish Coco could never believe that she’d murder her teammates for a human trafficking ring, nor that kind but shy Velvet could ever be a spy for the White Fang.

And yet, by the end of the week, both huntresses had been found guilty and sentenced to a lifetime of slavery. No one seemed to pay it any mind afterward, trusting the court’s decision and that justice had been served. Even her teammates were too wrapped up in their own trauma to question why their friends have suddenly become convicted criminals.

Not Arslan. Because in addition to being intense and focused, the Golden Lion of Haven was _loyal_. Coco and Velvet were innocent, and she was going to prove it.

She didn’t know Shade or Vacuo well, but she bulldozed her way through the desert kingdom, investigating the crime scenes and going to the coroner’s office to look at Fox and Yatsuhashi’s corpses herself. But with the desert sands as mercurial as they were, any clues at the original crime scene were had already been blown away, and the males of Team CFVY’s wounds did match the caliber of Gianduja’s dust rounds.

She wouldn’t give up though, not until her friends were exonerated. She kept making noise, and even filed a formal requisition request for the police department’s files on the case. Eventually, her new professors at Shade had taken her aside and advised her to drop the matter, concerned by how much class she’d skipped out on to further her investigation. They said that a bright student like her shouldn’t throw her future away trying to save a pair of criminal sluts.

She wouldn’t give up. Arslan was loyal. She could never believe that Coco and Velvet had done what they’d been accused of. She had to keep hammering away at the case. Something would have to give eventually and went it did, she’d pull the lead for all it was worth.

Fortunately, before long, the lead showed itself. Arslan received a call on her scroll saying that her request for the police’s case files had been processed and they needed her to come to one of the outer city precincts to work out some details. The huntress marched down to the station immediately.

When she arrived, the desk sergeant and two uniformed officers led her into an interrogation room, filled only with a metal table, a pair of chairs, and, for some reason, a television screen on a podium.

Arslan paid it no mind, it wasn’t important. She took a seat at the table across from the desk sergeant, the uniformed officer standing to either side of her.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me, sergeant,” the dark-skinned huntress said. “I’m ready to do whatever is needed to see those files.”

“Of course, Ms. Altan. If you believe a miscarriage of justice has been carried out, we are eager to know,” the policeman replied. He slid a folded sheet of paper across the table, a good old-fashioned dotted line visible on the bit that Arslan could see. “To start with, we just need your signature on this NDA agreement. We can’t have confidential police data leaked until we have a case to bring to the DA.”

“Makes sense,” Arslan remarked, signing the paper as soon as one of the uniformed officers handed her a pen. “What next?”

The sergeant retrieved the document and stored it away in his pocket. He pulled out his scroll and held it in front of the huntress. “Please state your name for the record.”

“Arslan Altan.”

“And please confirm your association with Convict 31596, Coco Marie Adel.”

Arslan frowned, her olive-green eyes narrowing at the policeman. “Coco and Velvet are both my friends. They are also innocent of the crimes they have been accused of—”

“ _My name is Coco Marie Adel, Inmate 31596 of the Vacuo Huntress Correctional Facility_.”

The blonde huntress-in-training whirled her head towards the interrogation room’s tv, the screen suddenly lit up with an image of Coco.

The sergeant smirked. “You were saying?”

Arslan couldn’t respond, her eyes glued to the screen. The sassy and confident fashionista was nowhere to be seen, the tv screen displaying only Coco’s naked and bound form, her signature sunglasses cracked across her face, which currently held a terrified expression.

“ _Being of sound… mind and body, I… freely confess to the murders of Fox Alastair and Yatsuhashi Daichi,”_ the video continued. _“As well as the kidnapping and unlicensed human trafficking of Edward and August Caspian with the aid of my accomplices Arslan Atlan and… Velvet Scarlatina. I do not know what has become of my victims since they left my custody, but I can only hope that they are rescued by the brave huntsmen of Vacuo while I serve out my sentence like the dirty criminal slut I am._ ”

The tv flickered to darkness after that, and Arslan was left staring at the screen in shock.

Unfortunately, the policemen in the room were not so stunned. The uniformed officers immediately reached forward and slapped a gravity dust matrix cuff around her right wrist, disabling her aura and semblance. They wrenched the now weakened warrior woman to her feet by her shoulders, kicked her chair out from under her, and bent her over the table, slamming her face into the hard metal surface.

“Let me go!” Arslan demanded, thrashing and struggling against the policemen’s’ iron grip. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Our jobs, Ms. You were just explicitly named as an accomplice to Ms. Adel’s crimes,” the sergeant declared. “Arslan Altan, you are under arrest for kidnapping, unlicensed human trafficking, murder, and, unless you stop struggling right now, resisting arrest.”

“I haven’t done anything!” Arslan yelled, even as the uniformed officers wrenched her arms behind her back and clasped the cold grip of handcuffs around both her wrists. The huntress-in-training tried to yank her hands free, but the silver chain held tight against her struggles.

The sergeant disregarded her protest and continued. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Vacuo Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“I’m not a criminal!” Arslan screamed. “That confession is lie- _oh! Ah!_ ”

The dark-skinned woman’s protests were cut off when one of the officers holding her down shoved a shiny golden ballgag between her lips. Arslan howled into the rubber sphere, but the police pulled back on the leather straps and tightened them around her head, muzzling the young girl.

The uniformed officers followed up their restraining of her by reaching down and tugging on the red sash around her waist. In mere moments, they had unwound and cast away her traditional belt, her golden robe coming a bit undone in response, teasing the policemen with hints of her defined, sweaty biceps. She had only recently begun acclimating to the intense heat of Vacuo, so her morning training regimens took a heavier toll on her body then they had back in Mistral. That said, she had refused to slow down, so her dark, glistening muscles were still as defined as ever, as if sculpted by an ancient artist from solid marble. The police officers whistled as they removed her golden robe, leaving her in only her dark pants and her black tube top, revealing even more of her goddess-like physique.

“Holy hotcakes,” one of the uniformed men muttered. “Sarg, I know you said you wanted her to stay a virgin so that Winchester fellow doesn’t get suspicious, but this—”

“Stop talking and get stripping, officer,” the sergeant grinned. “I agree. A huntress whore this good should have been arrested ages ago for hiding her body from the world. Escaldos can come up with some other way to pacify the Vale boy. Even if he’s getting this one, he ain’t popping her cherry.”

“Yes, sir!”

The uniformed officers squished Arslan’s breasts into the interrogation table and set to work. They ripped her necklace of red beads right off her neck and swiftly pulled her pants down her legs, forcing her feet up to get them fully off. One of them pulled out a knife and set the edge on the side of her tube top, slicing the sleeveless shirt open and lifting it over her head. The huntress-in-training was left in only her black sports bra and panties, and those too were quickly snipped away by the policemen.

Arslan shuddered as the officers’ hands began to explore her freshly naked body, their cold palms slipping over her sweaty, dark skin. The hardened warrior, who’d faced down massive Grimm without flinching, quivering as she felt the lawmen’s fingers tease her pussy lips. All her training, all her hard-earned strength, handcuffed as she was it was useless to her. She wasn’t a huntress. She was just a dirty criminal slut waiting to be punished.

But she wasn’t! She was innocent! Why were these cops so eager to arrest her?

“Oh, and before you mumble anything about it, we know that a court wouldn’t necessarily accept Ms. Adel’s confession. But with you on record confirming you know and having confessed yourself, they will,” the sergeant assured her.

“Confehsed?!” Arslan exclaimed, her speech muffled by her ballgag. “What?!”

The sergeant unfolded the document she had signed without reading, her olive-green eyes fearfully skimming its contents. ‘ _I, Arslan Altan, being of free mind and body freely confess to the crimes of kidnapping, human trafficking—_ ’

No! These corrupt bastards! They’d brought her into the station to frame her! They’d probably framed Coco and Velvet too!

Arslan redoubled her efforts, squirming and struggling against the uniformed officers’ hold on her bent over body. She strained her arms to the sides, desperately trying to snap her handcuffs apart with only her natural strength. Even without aura, her muscles were built thick and hard, trained and honed into a well-oiled machine.

The policemen however, decided to throw a wrench in that machine. One of the uniformed officers brought his hand down on the huntress-in-training’s rear end, the opening shot of a relentless salvo of slaps. Arslan yelped, all tension in her muscles evaporated as she was spanked like a back-alley tramp, her dark, glistening butt cheeks jiggling with each smarting _smack_ that rattled her flesh.

“We don’t have much time until Carmine comes down to collect her, boys,” the sergeant chuckled. “Get her up and give the whore what she’s asking for.”

Arslan was most defiantly _not_ asking for anything these monsters were giving her, but when she heard the policemen’s flies unzip, all she could do was whimper with dread.

The uniformed officers yanked back on her handcuffed hands and tugged her to her feet. She was turned to the side so that she was sandwiched between them, their larger than average dicks both erect and rigid, teasing across her skin. With the one behind her grabbing her arms and the one in front of her taking her thick thighs, the huntress was lifted into the air, her legs wrapped around the waist of the officer in front.

“Well, you haven’t been convicted yet, but you will be,” one of the policemen mocked. “So, how’s about it, you criminal slut? Ready to start your sentence early?”

Arslan shook her head, begging for mercy, but they hadn’t been looking for a response from the gagged woman anyway. They thrust their hips upward and the huntress-in-training screamed as she was impaled through both her holes.

The one in her ass hurt the most, puckered hole of her sphincter not meant to be entered from the outside. The policeman gripped her shoulders and furiously bounced her up and down on his thick cock, her virgin asshole stretch asshole spreading wider with each plunge, the handcuffs on her wrists jingling behind her.

The officer raping her pussy was a different story though. No matter, how terrified she may have been by what was happening to her, the fact was that the huntress-in-training had a woman’s body. It was biologically wired to want to be bred and continue the species. Thus, even as Arslan’s tears streaked down her cheeks, she felt a pleasurable warmth growing in her cunt, her folds lathering the invading cock with their slick juices. The natural lube dribbled its way out of her vagina and down her delectable derriere, coating the other policeman’s rod and allowing him to break through her asshole even faster. Her captors worked out a relentless rhythm, pistoning in and out Arslan so quickly that the blonde woman’s senses were overwhelmed, her nerves drowned in ecstasy.

“ _Ooohh! Ooooohhhh!_ ” She moaned through her gagged lips. “Fuhk meh! Fuhk meh hardehr!”

“Heh! Greedy little cunt, isn’t she,” the sergeant remarked. “Might as well ravish the poor slut, boys. She’ll be at the bottom of the pecking order in prison.”

Prison? That’s right, prison! These men had framed her, arrested her just like her friends, and if she didn’t figure out something soon, she was going to spend the rest of her life as a criminal— _oh gods_!

Her mind was overwhelmed by another rush of euphoria. The officer behind her had lowered his lips to her shoulder and started biting her. Arslan flinched with each nip, her dark flesh tingling with every pinch of pain that sparked through her hardened muscles, melting into the swift kisses that dotted the affected areas afterward.

The policeman in front of her made his move at the same time. He kept one hand on Arlsan’s hit to maintain his victim’s balance and raised the other one up to fondle her full, buoyant breasts. The dark-skinned huntress squealed as the officer’s fingers squeezed and twisted her breasts, driving her nerves wild with every movement. He leaned in and took one of her rock-hard pink nipples in his mouth. Arslan mewled as his tongue bathed her tit in his slick, wet saliva, tingling her senses over the edge completely.

The arrested bitch let out a throaty moan, her orgasm crashing through and obliterating any sense remaining in her mind. Her pussy absolutely gushed with cum, pouring every ounce of it over the cops’ dicks as it clenched them like a vice.

That proved to be the final straw for them. Both policemen gripped her sweaty, glistening muscles tight and plunged their cocks inside her delirious slut body. The stiff phalluses’ impaled her all the way down to their ball sacks and hosed her with their rich white cream filling both her womb and her bowels to maximum capacity.

Neither were actually done, simply returning to bouncing Arslan on their dicks again, forcing her through dozens of orgasms and filling her with gallons of semen, a good chunk of which dribbled out of her holes and down her dark thighs.

Sometime later, Arslan lost track of how long in the fog of her euphoria, the young huntress was finally set back on her feet and frog-marched out of the interrogation room. Her mugshots were taken by her police officer jailers and added to her new criminal record. From there, she was fingerprinted and escorted to her cell, her trial scheduled for the next day.

It was only late at night when her senses returned to her and she realized that she’d spend the rest of her life as a slave.

* * *

Carmine Esclados was proud of her herself. And why not? She’d accomplished a great deal in a short amount of time.

Kidnaping the Caspians for the boss of her human trafficking ring and getting promoted for it? Check. Killing half of Team CFVY when they tried to stop her? Check. Framing and arresting the other half of that huntsmen team for all her crimes and making a mint by selling them as breeding slaves? Check. Leveraging her new connections to become warden of Vacuo’s primary huntress prison? Check.

And when one of Coco and Velvet’s friends hadn’t believed they were guilty, she had threatened the former leader of Team CFVY into giving a false confession to save her precious bun-bun’s life. Which Carmine could reap even more profit from her newest victim.

It was never a question whether Arslan Altan would be found guilty. The dark-skinned demigoddess had barely entered the room before the jury had profiled her as an uppity Mistral whore who needed to spend the rest of her life putting her sculpted body to proper use. Before long, the huntress-in-training had been bent over the defendant’s desk, fitted with a dark leather slave collar, and hauled off to prison to be processed for auction.

Now, with her tracking chips injected, all that was left was to train the convicted slut. To that end, the dark-skinned girl was laid over a metal table and strapped down, her orange prison jumpsuit barely contained her well-honed muscles. Those would surely make her popular among buyers, just as it did Coco, who’s last few nights before she was finally shipped out to her owner were spent aiding her new mistress turn her former friend into a broken, cum craving, whore. Mostly to cover up Carmine’s miscalculation.

Simply put, in order to keep Coco in prison for ‘further interrogation’ (breaking her down until she was desperate enough to help frame Arslan), Carmine had had to sign off on reimbursing her buyer, a boy named Cardin Winchester, for any loss in quality. Trouble was, Coco had been illegally sold at the price point of a virgin slave, so having her no longer be a virgin was a huge reimbursement to make. Carmine had _planned_ to simply send her along a virgin Arslan to placate him, but her moronic dirty cop allies hadn’t been able to keep it in their damn pants.

Sending the dark-skinned beauty would help, but Winchester would be well within his rights to demand further compensation, which could end up being Carmine herself if the organization grew tired of the coverup. Which wouldn’t do at all. Slaves could only wear what their masters gave them and the corrupt huntress had seen Winchester’s drab wardrobe. Hard pass.

But there was another solution. Ms. Altan had a female teammate, a ‘Reese Chloris’. A little misdirection, a few leaked documents here and there, and she could be influenced to fall into the same trap her team leader willingly stepped into.

But for that to be perfect, they’d need a more extensive confession from Arslan. Which meant, she needed to be broken.

“Keep it up, pet!” Carmine called through the bars of Arslan’s cell. “I want her drowning before nightfall!”

“Yes, mistress!” Coco called back. The convicted fashionista sped up her bouncing, force-feeding her cunt into Arslan’s mouth. The dark-skinned inmate whined as her breath was overwhelmed by cum.

Carmine smiled. Even if this venture did ultimately blow up in her face, she couldn’t deny it was one hell of a fun ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a request from extraoriginal on Reddit. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have twelve requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Saphron and Terra  
> \- Pyrrha  
> \- Yang  
> \- Glynda  
> \- Summer  
> \- A sequel to this with Coco, Velvet, Arslan, and Reese  
> \- Carmine  
> \- Blake (this may be made as a second chapter in my Kali story, still making a final decision on that)  
> \- Harriet and Elm  
> \- Fiona  
> \- Blake and Jaune roleplay  
> \- Willow


	3. Reese Chloris - Arrested!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese tries to rescue her team leader from her false imprisonment, only to be hunted down and sentenced to life as a breeding slave.

“Reese Chloris! Stop in the name of the law!”

The neon green-haired huntress-in-training very pointedly _did not_ stop, ramping up her hoverboard and rocketing down the sandy streets of Vacuo’s capital, bowling over a dozen civilians as she made a break for Shade Academy with a pair of police cruisers hot on her tails.

Reese had thought life couldn’t get any worse for her team after they’d survived the Fall of Beacon and then had to transfer to Shade when their home academy of Haven was attacked by the White Fang. But when they’d actually gotten to the shitty desert kingdom, they’d been greeted with the news that their old friends from the Vytal Festival, Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, had been arrested for murdering their teammates and taking part in an illegal human trafficking ring.

Now, the young huntress-in-training liked the Vale girls well enough. They’d been friendly, fun, and shared a lot of free booze with the visiting teams during the late night parties before everything went to hell, but she’d only known them a few weeks, and they’d all gone through some serious crap. When the news came down that they’d been found guilty, she’d trusted that the police had done their jobs and the ladies of Team CFVY had let the horror The Fall traumatize them into doing horrible things. It was terrible that they’d been enslaved after being convicted, but they’d all known about the Rogue Huntress Laws before they’d joined up. They knew the risks, and now they were paying the price. Justice had been served, no matter how much of a fuss Arslan raised about it.

Then Arslan had been arrested.

Reese, along with her teammates Bolin and Nadir, had been stunned to hear the news that she’d been charged as an accomplice in Coco’s confession, let alone that she herself had confessed to being a criminal! Arslan, their team leader, _The Golden Lion of Haven_ , a kidnapper and murderer? Hell, they’d only gotten to the kingdom after Coco and Velvet had been arrested. When would she have had the opportunity to help them?

But none of that had been brought up during the trial. No, the police had just presented her confession, called her an ‘uppity Mistral whore’, and Arslan had been convicted, collared, and led away in chains. The last they heard, their former team leader was being broken in for her new master at Vacuo Huntress Correctional.

The remains of Team ABRN sprang into action. None of them were as devotedly loyal as Arslan, but they were loyal _to_ Arslan, their leader that had taken them from a bunch of screw-ups to one of the best teams in Haven through her sheer drive and will. They knew she would never do the things she’d been accused of, and that meant her hunch on Coco and Velvet’s innocence was probably right as well. And it was up to them to find proof to exonerate all three of them.

Less than a week into their search, it’d seemed like they’d gotten lucky and caught wind of leaked classified police documents that the blatantly corrupt department didn’t want anyone to know about. The three had dashed out to the outer limits of the city where they were supposed to be disposed of, ready to be Arslan’s heroes.

The Fall of Beacon should have taught them better. They didn’t get lucky.

It was an ambush. Bolin and Nadir were shot down before any of them knew what had happened, a squad of dirty cops spraying them with small arms fire, the same caliber rounds as Reese’s guns if she had to guess. The green-haired skater had only escaped thanks to her hoverboard’s mobility.

Now, the huntress-in-training was in a race against time. If she could get to Shade Academy, the only place the police department didn’t have direct jurisdiction over, she could run to the headmaster and explain the horror that was going on in his kingdom. If the corrupt officers of the law caught her first though, she’d be killed along with her teammates or worse, framed as a criminal like the other girls.

Fortunately, while the cop cars were hot on her trail, sand was difficult to move on even for vehicles made for it. And she’d built her hoverboard to be able to compete even with the fastest of Grimm. It’d be close, but she could make it. She couldn’t save Bolin or Nadir, but she would save Arslan, Coco, and Velvet. She had to!

But she wouldn’t.

An invisible force yanked Reese from her hoverboard, the hi-tech weapon flying off through the window of a nearby store, civilians screeching inside as they scrambled out of the way.

The green-haired huntress-in-training had no time to be shocked before the same force pulled her down an abandoned side street, paralyzing her as she hovered in mid-air. It almost reminded the young girl of when she’d gone out after curfew at Beacon and Professor Goodwitch had caught her with her telekinesis. Did someone else have a semblance that powerful?

“Really? Those boys can catch Ms. Arslan ‘Sculpted from Marble’ Altan without breaking a sweat, but they need me to bail them out with the skater rat? Ugh. Gonna need to have a little talk with the sergeant after all this.”

Reese’s teal eyes flicked over to the sound of the new voice, widening in fear at the sight of the smartly dressed redhead stalking out from the alley shadows.

“Who are you?” she demanded from the figure. “Let me go!”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Carmine Esclados, huntress, fashion authority, and warden of Vacuo Huntress Correctional. Also, your arresting officer. Which really should explain my thoughts on your little demand.”

“Please! I’m innocent!” Reese pleaded, the two police cruisers parking at the mouth of the alley as their occupants piled out and made for the green-haired girl. “Those cops are dirty! They killed my teammates!”

“I know. Really unprofessional if you ask me,” Carmine replied. “Really, just because they don’t have a pair of boobs, those morons think no one will pay for them. It’s really sexist when you think about it. Who says guy huntsmen can’t make good sex slaves?”

Reese paled, realization crashing down around her even as her captor rambled on like they were two girlfriends chatting over lunch. This woman, the warden of Vacuo’s main huntress prison whose semblance was clearly some powerful form of telekinesis, was in on the frameup. And the Haven student was caught in her grip, completely powerless as her co-conspirators closed in.

Carmine lowered her to the ground and the policemen swarmed over the terrified huntress-in-training. Reese squawked as her paralyzed limbs flailed upwards, allowing the uniformed officers to lift her baggy purple hoodie and maroon sweater over her head and toss them into the sand. From there, they pulled her black shorts down her legs, leaving her in only her neon green panties and bra. Honestly, it was better than her usual outfit at handling the Vacuo heat, but that wasn’t important at the moment!

The uniformed officers removed Reese’s knee and elbow pads and marched the young girl against the alley wall, her black marked face squishing into the sandstone. Carmine released her semblance and the police wrestled the green-haired huntress’s arms around to the small of her back, snapping handcuffs over her wrists.

“Reese Chloris! You are under arrest for murder, reckless endangerment, assaulting officers, and resisting arrest!” the lead policeman chuckled. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Vacuo Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“Shut it, you bastards!” Reese screamed, praying someone in the street realized that what was happening was definitely not on the level. “You’ll never get away with this! Arslan, Bolin, Nadir! You won’t get away with what you did to u— _uuhhhhhmmmm_!”

Her threats were stifled when Carmine flicked her wrist and sent a bright green ballgag flying into Reese’s lips. The policemen grappling with the thrashing huntress grinned and grabbed hold of the straps, winding them behind the young girl’s head and locking the rubber orb in her mouth. The green-haired girl squealed, but she could do nothing but struggle fruitlessly as she was hauled across the alley and bent over the hood of the police cruiser, the sun scorched metal radiating heat across her pale flesh.

The lead policeman reached down to her rump and tugged her neon green panties to the side, the hot desert air teasing her exposed privates. Reese squirmed within her bonds as her captor’s finger slid across the rim of her pussy.

“You led us on quite the chase, little girl. You got farther than that other Mistral whore,” the officer taunted. “But you’re no match for true Vacuo strength. You’re going behind bars, you dirty little slut. In fact, we should get a head start on your sentence—”

“Oh no, not again. You lot are not repeating the stunt you pulled with Ms. Altan,” Carmine cut in. “I don’t care how tasty that ass looks to you. Winchester needs a virgin if we’re going to keep him from raising a fuss, so she _stays_ a virgin. Clear?”

The policemen grumbled. “Crystal.”

He reached out and slapped Reese’s rear, the skater girl wailing into her gag as her butt cheeks jiggled. “Shame. It is a _fine_ ass.”

“Too good for some spoiled schoolboy, I know,” Carmine acknowledged. “Now get her back to the station.”

The policemen scowled. “You know Carmine. Someday, the higher-ups are gonna realize your mouth has better uses than giving orders.”

“I’m sorry, _who_ just needed me to help them catch a skating street rat? Get her in the car!”

The uniformed officers must have sensed that their luck was running short. They hefted Reese to her feet and hauled her around the police cruiser. The huntress-in-training never stopped thrashing as she was marched across the alley and shoved in the backseat of the car.

Once there, a thin, jingling chain was run from the leather seat through the links of her handcuffs, binding her in the vehicle. The policeman then kneeled down and wrapped a pair of leg irons around her boots, the shackles wrapping tight around her feet. She’d never be able to run away now.

But maybe if someone on the street realized what was happening, went to Shade for help, maybe…

“Officer, wait!”

Reese’s eyes widened, a victorious grin forming around her ballgag. She swiveled her head to watch a civilian approach the uniformed officers, only a few moments from calling them out on their corrupt—

“Don’t just leave this lying around,” the civilian said, handing Reese’s hoverboard over to the policemen. “This thing nearly took my head off. Figure you’ll need it as evidence if you’re gonna convict the slut.”

Reese’s face fell.

No. No, this couldn’t be happening! She was innocent! She and her friends were _innocent_! But the world didn’t know or didn’t care, dedicating to framing her for crimes she hadn’t committed, including the murders of her teammates. To all of Vacuo, she was just a dirty Mistral whore who needed to be punished.

The police officers accepted her hoverboard from the citizen with a smile and a quick word of thanks. From there, they hopped in their cars and drove Reese off to jail.

* * *

“Well, well, boy, I’ve got to say. This is a _fine_ stable of criminal whores you’ve put together. Excellent addition to the family breeding stock.”

Cardin puffed up his chest at his father’s praise. “Thanks, dad. So, you do you think—”

“You’re still coming home, boy,” the elder Winchester decreed. “I was never a fan of you leaving the kingdom to go to that rat’s ass desert in the first place, but with Haven having fallen after Beacon, I want you home.”

“But dad, I’m a huntsman! I can’t just give up on my training after my classmates all gave their lives—”

“Your mother also wants you home. She’s worried about you, Cardin.”

The orange-haired boy bit his lips nervously. “… I’ll be ready when you get here in the family bullhead.”

“Good lad. Make sure your boys are ready to come as well. We’ll keep them safe and get some tutors for you all so you don’t fall too far behind.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Cardin clicked off the scroll video call and the image of his father in their family’s personal aircraft, already in range of Vacuo’s CCT tower, disappeared. The bulky huntsman-in-training sighed and turned towards the room’s other occupants, both people and property.

After weeks of fucking Velvet raw, the VPD had _finally_ quit it with their ‘further interrogation’ excuses and shipped him Coco like he’d paid for. They’d also sent along two other ex-huntress sluts, Arslan Altan and Reese Chloris, as an apology for the delay in the delivery. The four convicted criminals were lined up in Team CRDL’s lodgings, each one of them naked and collared, ready for transport to their new lives as Winchester family breeding stock.

Since she’d born the burden of servicing the entire team while the others were still in prison, Cardin had decided to give Velvet a rest. His rabbit faunus was bent over and secure in a pair of pillory stocks, her stomach poking out a tad from the bun he’d shoved in her oven.

Coco was not treated so kindly. The arrogant bitch who’d strutted around Beacon draped in the height of fashion had her naked whore’s body pressed against the wall by Dove, the young huntsman rutting into her pussy. The convicted woman’s sunglasses bounced with each thrust, wrapping her arms around her captor’s neck while her voluptuous legs locked around his waist, a gasping moan emanating from her throat every time her sweat-soaked back was smacked against the wall.

“Punish me! _Punish_ me, master!” she wailed. “Creampie this criminal minx! Knock me up!”

Cardin chuckled, knowing the broken convict wouldn’t get her wish. While he was perfectly willing to share the spoils of his property with his teammates, they all understood that his parents had paid for the sluts, and that meant only family were allowed to impregnate them.

Of course, that hardly affected their enjoyment factor. Take Arslan for example. The ebony-skinned woman was handcuffed and pinned to the floor by Russel, her buoyant breasts squishing against the cold metal. Cardin’s teammate railed the former huntress-in-training doggystyle, pillaging her ass while the whore’s wet tongue flopped out of her mouth.

“How’s this, Ms. Golden Lioness?!” Russel taunted, slamming into the star Haven student and her jiggling dark butt cheeks. “Did you ever take a dick this big in prison?”

“No, master! Yours is the biggest!” Arslan cried, drool dribbling down her lips. “No one has ever dominated me like you before! Please show this prideful slave her place— _aaahhhhh_!”

Russel yanked the criminal slut’s handcuffed wrists back like reins as Arslan squealed through her orgasm. Whatever the formerly stoic huntress had gone through in prison, it had turned her into quite the screamer.

But she wasn’t where Cardin’s focus was. No, with his dad forcing him to return to Vale whether he liked it or not, he needed to deal with his wild mare.

Because something was off about this situation. Coco and Velvet being criminals was one thing, but the Haven girls being their accomplices when they barely arrived in time for the trial? And Arslan being arrested only after she started investigating their possible innocence? And why had Coco ever been offered to him at virgin price in the first place if she was always going to be kept back for ‘additional interrogation’? Too many little details were piling up that didn’t make sense and being given two additional slaves instead of a small lien refund just made everything more suspicious.

Which meant he needed to talk to the only one of his convicted whores that hadn’t arrived a broken, frothing slut.

Reese Chloris was handcuffed and bent over a table, her ballgagged mouth leaning over the edge while Sky pounded her pussy, his hips smacking into the skater girl’s bum until it turned red. The criminal slut’s neon green hair bounced in front of her ahegao covered face, ecstasy filled _gasps_ fleeing her lips with each thrust.

“We need to speed this up, Sky,” Cardin declared. “If dad’s close enough to be in CCT range, he could be here any minute.”

“Sorry boss,” his teammate grunted. “Despite all appearances, the bitch is being pretty stubborn about coming.”

“Really?” Cardin unzipped his fly and aimed his fat, erect cock at the skater tart’s black-marked face. “Then let’s speed this up.”

He gripped the criminal slut’s neon green hair and plunged his dick straight into the convicted whore’s mouth. Reese moaned, her lips vibrating around her master’s rod. Her nose was pressed into Cardin’s balls, her drenched tongue flicking across his bulbous tip.

“That’s it. Get it out of your system like a good little slave,” the muscular huntsman murmured. “I need you to actually be cognizant for your interrogation.”

Reese’s eyes widened at his words, though she could hardly stop sucking with his cock sawing in and out of her lips, especially with Sky clapping against her rump from the other side. The two huntsmen spit-roasted the skater whore across the table, each of them delighting in sinking their rods into the slave’s tight, wet holes.

But they were on a time limit. They needed to finish before the Winchester family bullhead arrived. If that happened, they’d all be taken back to Vale and it wouldn’t matter if Reese told them anything. With the CCT down, they could hardly act on any information if they weren’t in Vacuo anymore.

At last, Reese’s teal eyes rolled back in her head, a throaty moan rolling over Cardin’s rod. The redheaded huntsman looked up at his teammate, who nodded back to him, confirming that the green-haired girl had just cum.

His leader raised a hand and signaled Sky to pull out, the other boy reluctantly doing so, stroking his cock until he exploded a tide of pale semen over the whore’s back. Reese groaned, her mouth sucking on Cardin’s cock like a meaty lollipop.

The muscular huntsman grunted, unable to deny the pleasure from the convicted woman’s tight lips. Still, through a rugged burst of willpower, he used his grip on Reese’s hair to pull her off his dick, the criminal slut panting hard.

“Info, slave,” Cardin ordered. “What’s up with you all getting arrested like this?”

“Car… Carm… Carmine…” Reese managed to gasp out, barely managing any breath. “Carmine Esclados.”

The prison warden? What did she have to do with this?

“Yo, boy!” a familiar voice called through the house. “I’m here! Get your breeding whores wrapped up for transport and let’s move! Don’t make me get my belt out!”

Cardin and his teammates all flinched, halting their sexual activities instantly at his father’s decree. It seemed their time was up.

But, they couldn’t just do nothing with this new information, slight as it was.

“You still have Sun’s number?” Cardin asked Sky. “We can’t investigate Esclados, but maybe he can.”

Sky nodded, pulling out his scroll. “I’ll give him a call.”

“Good,” Cardin nodded, pulling out a bright green ballgag from his belt. Reese’s eyes widened, but she was too exhausted to do anything before her master sealed the orb of rubber in her lips. “Best do what dad says.”

* * *

“Alright, you criminal whores! Load up!”

Reese whimpered as Mr. Winchester’s voice washed over her, as harsh and final as the judge who found her guilty.

She stood at the back of a line containing the rest of her friends with Arslan, Coco, and Velvet in front of her. The convicted ladies had the leashes of their collars chained together, their hands locked behind their backs. Cardin’s father marched down the line, spanking their bums and forcing the criminal sluts to shuffle into the bullhead like a chained up prison gang.

The skater girl knew that Cardin had gotten her information about Carmine to Sun Wukong, a well-known figure back at Haven. So it was possible that they might be able to bring down the ring that had framed them all.

But once a huntress was sentenced to slavery, they were no longer a person. They were property. There would be no exoneration, only more arrests.

Reese stared at Arslan’s back, her former team leader’s dark flesh splattered with splotches of rich white cum. There would be no salvation. All their dreams of being huntresses, all their aspirations, they had been taken from them forever.

The green-haired girl and her friends shuffled into the airship, their chains jingling around their feet and necks as they were led away to their new life as breeding stock for the Winchester family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a request from ArkosLover07. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Dirty_Old_Qrow recently did a chapter based off this style in his story 'Remnant After Dark'! So if you want to see Robyn Hill get arrested and fucked, check that out! It is great work!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have fourteen requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Carmine  
> \- Blake (this may be made as a second chapter in my Kali story, still making a final decision on that)  
> \- Harriet and Elm  
> \- Fiona  
> \- Blake and Jaune roleplay  
> \- Willow  
> \- Weiss  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from one of my biggest inspirations: rwby_noncon (Be sure to check out his stuff!). Well, technically he only requested Velvet, but I've had the idea for this double feature with Coco since I read the summary for After The Fall, so I figured, why not make an event out of it? Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have six requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved! (Though be aware, given how exhausting, if satisfying, this double feature was to complete, I'm only going to do similar multi-girl chapters once in a while).


End file.
